The Mirror of Erised
by Starlight Glimmer
Summary: Series of Drabbles on Harry Potter characters and what they see in the Mirror of Erised.
1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note: Inspired by Boggart by alindy, I bring you…The Mirror of Erised! As you know (or might not know), The Mirror of Erised (The Mirror of Desire) is a magical mirror that shows your heart's 'deepest desires'.  
**

**Requests on characters would be appreciated and welcome. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's. I'm just borrowing it…**

Harry Potter saw his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and all the other brave wizards and witches that he had known during the war. But he didn't see himself in it. He saw them all in an unknown place, where they had all found peace and happiness. And on the very side, stood Severus Snape, looking happy with a dark haired woman that had a very strong resemblance with Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was surprising, really, since all Harry ever wished was to have a real, full family. But now instead his heart's wish was to grant everyone who had sacrificed him or herself for the war to have a happy life that they deserved. Still, he can't help but feel sad when he stares at Remus and Tonks in the mirror, laughing and kissing occasionally and thinks that little Teddy is an orphan, just like he was.

Poor Teddy.

He had wonderful parents.

It didn't seem right to look in the mirror and see Remus and Tonks smiling and being happy without his godson, so Harry just never, ever looks in the mirror again.

He's as happy as he could be, in this world. He has Ginny, and three children who is the world to him and Teddy, who he loves like his own son.

Harry Potter's happy, and he doesn't want to dwell on things that he can't control, like the afterlife.

When he dies, he meets them all, in a pretty, bright world, where everything and everyone was, simply saying, perfect.

If Harry looks in the Mirror of Erised in his afterlife, when he has Ginny and Hermione and Ron, he'll see himself, the happiest man in the world.


	2. Gellert Grindelwald

_Enjoy! _

_HP is not mine!_

Gellert saw Albus. It's not like he loved him or anything, but instead because Albus was everything _he _could have been. Gellert could have been everything Albus was, if only he had made a different choice, chose a different road. He could have had the Order of Merlin and Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot and all that, but instead he ended up in a cell in his own prison.

He can't believe he was so stupid. It was all under his nose, and he didn't grab it. Instead, Gellert fantasized about the Deathly Hallows, how he could be the _Master of Death_.

Obsession. Blindness. It was his ultimate downfall.

Looking into the Mirror of Erised is useless now, Gellert mused, so he turned and went.


	3. Ginny Weasley

_Don't own HP._

It was always Harry. Tousled hair and dazzling green eyes, a dream for Ginny Weasley. She'll never have that, Ginny thinks sadly.

All those years later, she thinks about the impossibility of this. She's married to Harry Potter, and it's better than she ever expected. Ginny loves Harry, not the Boy-Who-Triumphed or the Chosen One or something else. But she can't help but wonder if that meant she saw herself in the mirror, the happiest woman alive. It doesn't seem possible.

When James goes to Hogwarts and sends a toilet home for Lily (Ginny is reminded with a painful wrench that Fred and George were going to do this), Headmistress Mcgonagall sends for her, with the usual thin lips and stern eyes. After the long and boring talk, Ginny obligingly gives James a short lecture and leaves the office. She wanders around the familiar halls, reliving memories and stops where a door waits. Her breath catches, and even though she knew she shouldn't, Ginny lets herself in. There it was, dusty and fogged, the Mirror of Erised.

Fred.

How could she not have known? After her brother's death, Ginny buries the memories, any reminders of Fred, and now…

It was too real, seeing Fred in the mirror, like he was right behind her. Ginny can't stand it, so she turns and flees. When she returns to their house, Harry notices her red-rimmed eyes and asks her what was wrong. She doesn't answer, but instead throws herself at him and sobs for a good half an hour.

Harry doesn't ask anymore, so it just becomes another thing buried in the many memories of her lost brother.


	4. Hermione Granger

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in a while! Oops…Well, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine.**

Hermione Granger saw herself and Ron, her, sitting on the Quidditch bench, cheering for Ron as he saved goal after goal. Having a book- Hogwarts a History- in her lap, and Ron flying towards her and giving her a ride.

Then, he'll turn around a give her a quick peck on the lips, and she'll be laughing, and blushing.

It was such a good image. But would it become true? War was fierce and people were dying. Ron was still oblivious to the fact she loved him, and the question was, would he ever know?

Perhaps. Hermione Granger was one of the few who got had her heart's deepest desires come true, but she never was the 'happiest woman on earth.'

But it she was close, and she had Ron and Rose and dear Hugo, so what else did she want?

She doesn't want to feel ungrateful, so Hermione never, never looks in the Mirror again.


End file.
